villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Uruka Minami
Uruka Minami (in Japanese: 三波 麗花, Minami Uruka) is the hidden true main antagonist of Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. ''She's was a ghoul and was an infamous serial killer who went by the alias of '''Lantern '''and was the classmate of both Taishi Fura and Kishou Arima. Appearance Uruka Minami had the appearnce of a teenager girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a typical high school uniform for girls consisting of a white shirt with a red and pink-striped tie and a blue skirt along with black socks and shoes. She was heavily admired by many of her fellow students for her charming good looks. When in her Lantern persona. she dawns a Jack-O-Lantern mask with red eyes and wears a large white tenchcoat with grey pants and white gloves to cover her entire body. Personality Minami had a very complicated personality stemming from her living in both worlds. As a ghoul, she is envious of humanity as they are able to live a life of peace and prosperity while ghouls are forced to suffer the nightmare that is the life of a ghoul. Because of her envy, she became psychotic and began to become the Lantern ghoul killer and went after humans. She hated any human who didn't value or simply abused their life because she thought that a human's life was precious and thus, she would kill them. As a human however, she would often act as the complete opposite as a nice and gentle person. She was kind and very friendly towards her students and was known for picking up friends very easy. She was very social and Minami ended up being Fura's friend and he even developed feelings for her. Biography Early life Nothing much is known about Minami's early life other than that it was dark. She would oftne go into tears on how hard it is to live like a ghoul so it's possible that she lived a rather bleak and miserable life. She became rather envious of the human population as they lived a life far superior from her own and longed to live like the humans. her envy made her turn into the serial killer known as Lantern and she began killing humans who she considered "undesirable". At some point in time, she ran into Yakumo Oomori and Sumiharu Katou where the three of them formed a small team and she then attended an unknown high school and became a student as her human life. JACK Minami first appears where she sees Ryou and his gang drive by and they manage to escape from the cops. She then becomes Lanter as she makes it to the ally where Ryou's gang was hiding at and beheaded two of the gang members. She then presented their heads to Ryou and Aki and they then ran away as Minami persued them. Fura arrived, only to have Minami use her kagune to jab out Aki's right eye and almost kill Fura until Ryou pushed him out of the way and sacrificed himself and was killed. Arima then arrived and he managed to scare her off and she fled killing three people and injuring another. One night, Minami is walking down an ally when Katou finds and attacks her. Since he never saw her without her mask, she was confused for another human and was almost killed when Fura and Arima arrived and Arima had attacked Katou and he succesfully killed him and they saved Minami who ended up befriending them. Minami had worked with the two boys and she became a valuabel ally as she helped them track down and kill many ghouls across Tokyo while keeping them distracted from finding Lantern, i.e, herself. One day Minami met with Yamori and called him to a construction site where she warned him about Fura and Arima and at night on the same day, Minami took the two to an abandoned building and they split up. Minami went with Arima and she then finally revealed her true colors as a Ghoul and began to attack him while Yamori began attacking Fura down below. Minami went into a derranged rant during the fight on how Arima knew she was a ghoul all along and bragged on how Yamori will kill Fura and she then threw her kagune at Arima when he took his quinque and threw it at her kagune and it jammed it. He then slashed Minami and then stabbed Yamori in the back severly injuring him and he then fled away afterwards. Fura and Arima then listened to Minami's dying breath of her talking about wanting a human life when she launched herself at Fura and was stabbed. She then hugged Fura, thanked him, and then died peacefully with her misery over at last. Relationships *Sumiharu Katou: Katou and Minami were once partners in their small little group and were partners in crime. Despite being partners, he never saw Minami without her mask and almost killed her one night which costed his life. *Yakumo Oomori: Yamori and Minami were not on the best terms. They never got along as they were openly hostile towards each other when they were together and would abandon one another if given the chance. Minami had used Yamori by manipulating him into doing her bidding for her. *Kishou Arima: Minami was friends with Arima back when he was young. They met on the night that he and Fura saved her from Katou and she ended up befriending the two of them. Minami helped Arima track down and kill ghouls in the various wards of Tokyo and was the only person outside of the CCG to know that he was a Ghoul Investigator (other than Fura). When they fought, she bragged about how Arima knew about Minami being a ghoul and is most likely Arima hid the thruth for Fura's sake since he was in love with Minami. *Taishi Fura: The two of them first met during the ally fight where Minami injured Aki and killed Ryou. She ended up befriending Fura when he met her in her human persona and she became an ally of both him and Arime. Minami was the middleman of the group and she assisted them in tracking down ghouls and because Arima didn't want her to fight, Fura defended her saying that she could be more useful. Fura was in tears when he found out that Minami was a ghoul and was forced to kill her because it was hinted that he had feelings for her prior to the reveal and Minami thanked Fura for putting her out of her misery. Powers and Abilities *'Bikaku Kagune': Minami had a large pink Bikaku Kagune. It resembles a large lizard tail which she used as both a sword and a whip when in battle. It was very flexible and sturdy and would wrap it around her arm. Minami is capable of burrowing her kagune and using it from below. *'Enhanced Abilities''': Like all ghouls, Minami has her basic abilities enhanced and is more better than the average human. She is very fast and is also more agile and durable than normal humans in general. Gallery Minami Uruka Kagune.png|Manga Depiction of Minami's Bikaku Kagune Minami Uruka Mask.png|Manga Depiction of Minami's mask Jack Screenshot 7.jpg|Minami with Fura and Arima in a group shot TG J Screenshot 3.jpg|Minami with Fura and Arima planning out ghoul locations TG J Screenshot-Katou Attacks Minami.jpg|Katou attacking Minami TG J Screenshot-Minami is saved.jpg|Arima and Fura saving Minami TG J Screenshot-Group Shot.jpg|Minami with Arima and Fura at an abandoned building TG J Screenshot-Minami and Taishi.jpg|Minami with Fura overlooking the city of Tokyo from their school TG J Screenshot-Minami Attacks.jpg|Minami attacking Fura TG Jack Screenshot 5.jpg|Anime Depiction of Minami's Bikaku Kagune TG J Screenshot 4.jpg|Anime Depiction of Minami's mask Jack Screenshot 8.jpg|Minami's hair flowing in the wind TG Jack Screenshot 3.jpg|Minami seeing Ryou and khis gang pass by Minami Uruka.png|Manga Depiction of Minami's appearance Minami ova.png|Anime Depiction of Minami's appearance pl:Uruka Minami Category:Female Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Manga Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Teenagers Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Psychopath Category:Envious Category:Hero's Lover Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Delusional Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mutilators Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Rogues